


失眠治疗

by HarDlineEve



Category: VJin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarDlineEve/pseuds/HarDlineEve
Kudos: 42





	失眠治疗

车技练习

bv衍生 

夜里冷得要命，金硕珍牵着金泰亨的手抖了一下，被对方把整个人都拉进怀里，对着耳尖小口小口的呵气。“哥干嘛要大半夜地拉我出来？看你冷成这样。”

“还不是因为你。”

他好不容易找到了节目组停车的位置，用车钥匙对着那个方向按了几下，果然看到了两道亮光。金泰亨被他拉着一路狂奔，进到车里的时候两个人都喘得上气不接下气。刚才是冷得要命，现在就发起汗来。金硕珍坐在驾驶座，避开方向盘，很费力地脱掉羽绒服扔向后座。金泰亨倒是没那么热，帮了金硕珍一把，自己只是拉开了外套的拉链。

“所以哥是想……我们半夜开车出去兜风？”

“谁大半夜不睡觉发这种疯，”金硕珍发动车子，开了空调暖风，他转头看向金泰亨：“哥是想治病救人，知道吗？”

金泰亨仍然莫名其妙，但金硕珍朝他勾勾手指，说转过来，他仍乖乖把头转过去。于是下一秒对方就缠住他脖颈吻了上来，连一句解释都没有。当然，现在也不是需要问清楚的状况，美人投怀送抱他当然没本事坐怀不乱，金硕珍的姿势别扭，他调了座椅位置，把人直接从驾驶座捞过来抱在身上。

那人外套里面只穿了件红白条纹的羊绒衫，贴身的，摸上去手感不错。金泰亨白天看他在车里穿的时候就蠢蠢欲动——他喜欢哥哥这些贴近普通人的瞬间，穿着日常的衣服，坐在副驾陪他说些零碎的玩笑。白天他们用这辆车录影，夜里在里面接吻，甚至做爱。金硕珍吻得格外黏腻，他本就擅长进一步再退半步，勾出对方的火之后又完完全全地臣服。金泰亨的舌头刚从他嘴里退出来，手指又伸进他衣服下摆，在后腰跟股间流连。金硕珍被摸的脱力，勉强撑着座椅靠背舔了下金泰亨鼻尖上的痣。

“哥今晚怎么……”这么辣。空调热起来，金泰亨把金硕珍的裤子脱掉一半，松松地挂在大腿下面。金硕珍像小猫一样舔着他嘴唇，叫床似的用气音：“都说了治病救人……”金泰亨又往下摸，哥哥腿间湿淋淋一片，不知道什么时候自己做好了扩张。他觉得血往上涌，低头看金硕珍，金硕珍不想跟他废话，一口咬住他下嘴唇。

金硕珍现在正坐在他腿上，金泰亨不好脱裤子，只好先扶着对方分开腿跪在真皮座椅上。脱好之后让对方重新坐下来，金硕珍却摇摇头，保持着跪坐的姿势按着他肩膀小声说，进来。润滑液顺着大腿一直滴在金泰亨的裤子上，金硕珍有点尴尬，眼神也没一开始那么温柔从容，连名带姓地叫了句“金泰亨”催促。

金泰亨本来就娇惯他，平日的性爱里舍不得让他痛，还想把手指伸进去再帮他按摩后面。但金硕珍往前凑了凑，自己找准位置，扶着他的阴茎直接坐了下来。因为扩张到位，几乎是一下就进到了最里。金泰亨为了让他适应停在原地没动，搂住他后腰，说哥，你都不怕痛了？金硕珍出了很多汗，缓了一会儿摇摇头，撑着他自己上下动了两下。

怎么这么大……感觉又变大了……金硕珍捂着肚子停住，他捶了金泰亨几拳，带着哭腔说你冷静一会儿别再让它变大了。金泰亨哭笑不得：“哥是想让我在里面萎吗？”说着挺起腰来顶了两下，金硕珍本来就红了眼睛，这么突然一下眼泪一下就出来了。金泰亨伸手帮他抹掉眼泪：“哥哥别哭啊……”

“又不是哥自己想哭的……好了，你别动，”金硕珍重新直起身，扶着金泰亨的肩膀自己缓缓动起来：“宝贝，你腰今天不舒服，这个姿势难受。”金泰亨把他上衣脱了下来，搂着他上下摆动的细腰从他扬起来的脖颈一直舔到挺立的乳尖。听到金硕珍叫他“宝贝”，他手指往下兜住对方的屁股，说哥哥叫我什么？

“宝宝。”

金硕珍用指尖触金泰亨的睫毛，他眼睛也很红，大概是因为夜里总是黑灯对着手机，实在伤眼睛。“不想你失眠，哥想让你睡个好觉。”

金泰亨靠着椅背看向金硕珍，金硕珍终于被他看得害羞，赧然地低下头。但下一秒又被漂亮的手指支起下巴。金泰亨小声说“所以，哥是来给我做失眠治疗的？”金硕珍咬了他一口，“内，哥是来给你当医生的。”金泰亨又沉默了几秒钟，紧接着金硕珍惊呼了一声，整个人都被抱着翻了个身，金泰亨的东西从他身体里滑出去，但很快又整根地插进来。又硬又烫，把他彻底地刺穿。金泰亨撑在金硕珍身上，因为空间不够，把车门打开了些。车内的热气跟车外的冷空气在交界处迅速碰撞，金硕珍在这中心打了个寒战。

金泰亨这样深深地看着金硕珍，金硕珍只是混乱地想，阿波罗怎么会出现在晚上？

“当医生疗效太慢，哥还是当我的药，见效更快。”

金泰亨太熟悉哥哥的身体，每次深深地插进去都能准确地捅到那个地方。金硕珍黏黏地叫起来，说泰亨，慢，慢点，金泰亨只是轻轻捂住他的嘴，说哥，叫床要小点声，谁知道会不会有猫猫狗狗被哥吸引过来，身下的动作频率却一点都没变。他单手把金硕珍的臀部掰得更开，好让自己进出得更顺畅。金硕珍这回彻底被他操开了，前面射了一次，后面也流出不少水，滴滴答答地顺着他的指缝淌下去。像某种汁水饱满的水果，咬出缺口后汁液就迫不及待地涌出来。金泰亨把精液射进金硕珍身体里，在里面埋了一会儿很快又硬了，金硕珍有点后悔自己主动送上门的决定——他本以为做过之后金泰亨会累得睡个好觉，但现在可能是他自己明天连床都下不了。

又做了两个回合，金硕珍几乎是哀求说真的没有力气了，金泰亨才慢慢退出去，两只手指撑着他的穴口让里面的液体往外流出来。整个车厢里都是那股味，金泰亨低头亲金硕珍的眼睛，说珍珍，等下走了记得把车窗开着。金硕珍点点头，觉得自己累得快睡着了，他抬手抱住金泰亨的腰：“难受吗？”

“那哥刚才舒服吗？”

“……当然舒服……宝宝，真的就是怕你太痛，洗碗的时候就担心你了。”

金泰亨抿了下嘴唇，金硕珍想小孩应该是要逞强的，如果不说的话他也不再问了。结果对方下一秒就塌下腰来压在他身上，吓了他一跳。

“有点难受，呜呜，哥，现在有点痛。”

“小笨猪，那怎么办？谁让你刚刚逞强，非要……那样。”金硕珍一边帮他捶腰一边问，金泰亨委屈的样子太可爱，他忍不住亲他耳朵又揉揉他肉乎乎的侧脸。

“但是……也有点困了。哥今晚回去跟我一起睡吧？虽然很挤，但是我会紧紧抱住哥的。”

金硕珍笑起来，失眠治疗倒还挺有用处，折腾的这前半夜倒也值得。于是宠溺地说，好呀，小猪，我们走吧。


End file.
